Treatment and prevention of many chronic health problems, such as HIV infection, are significantly influenced by stress and behavior. Yet, many healthcare providers and students lack knowledge about how stress and behavior interact with physiological processes such as immune and endocrine functions. The purpose of the present project is to produce an evidence-based online encyclopedia of behavioral medicine (EBM) that can serve as an e-textbook or a reference for students and healthcare professionals. This encyclopedia will consist of four volumes. Volume one will present a foundation in behavioral medicine constructs-including reviews of immunology, neurology, and endocrinology and a primer on research principles and the scientific method-for students and professionals from a range of backgrounds. Volume two will explore mechanisms underpinning possible relationships between psychosocial variables and health. Volume three will focus on disease-specific research (e.g., psychosocial influences on HIV). Volume four will investigate research evidence for behavioral medicine interventions. Use of the EBM will allow clinicians, researchers or students with diverse experiences to acquire sufficient information to understand and apply biopsychosocial theory and techniques. In keeping with modern medical informatics, this encyclopedia will be an interactive multimedia web- based electronic book (eBook) and educational support website. All references in the encyclopedia will be actively linked to PubMed and other Internet resources. Other features will include indexing and search functions, note taking, highlighting, automatic updates through NCBI, and interactive figures, illustrations and exercises. Institutions and professors will be able to customize their version of the eBook (e.g., by annotating the text and adding hyperlinks). The EBM will not be a static entity, but will be dynamic, changing and expanding as new research is published. Social functions, such as discussion boards will be available and users will be able to make suggestions and offer feedback on the content of the encyclopedia and, after thorough and careful examination by experts, suggestions will be incorporated into the text. In Phase I we propose to show proof of concept by completing the textual content for eight chapters of the eBook. We will develop sample interactive exercises, assessments, figures and other features of the eBook and website using HIV as an example disease. We will usability test the eBook and website user interfaces (UIs), interactivity and content with three potential user groups (medical students, psychology graduate students and university professors teaching relevant courses). In Phase II we will complete development of the online encyclopedia and conduct a study of the educational effectiveness of the EBM, including the discussion boards and other social features. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Treatment and prevention of many chronic health problems, such as HIV infection, are significantly influenced by stress and behavior. Yet many healthcare providers and students lack knowledge about how stress and behavior interact with physiological processes such as immune and endocrine functions. The proposed online encyclopedia of behavioral medicine will educate healthcare providers and students in the ways in which psychosocial and behavioral variables impact disease and health outcome and will also review the literature regarding the effectiveness of behavioral interventions on physical health.